1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spinning games and more particularly pertains to a new spinner game and the method of playing the same for providing a fun-filled game which gives an advantage to a player having a high degree of coordination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spinning games is known in the prior art. More specifically, spinning games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,947; U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,657; U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,659; U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,554; U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,385; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,836.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new spinner game and the method of playing the same. The prior art includes inventions having pendulum games with magnets and other games.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new spinner game and the method of playing the same which has many of the advantages of the spinning games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new spinner game and the method of playing the same which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art spinning games, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a tree-like structure having a base member, an elongate trunk member being attached to the base member and extending upwardly therefrom, and branch members extending outwardly from the elongate trunk member; and also includes an assembly of playing the spinner game including a plurality of spinner members being spinably and detachably attached to the branch members, and also including die members. None of the prior art includes spinner members which are magnetically-attached to branch members and which are spun therefrom to score points.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the spinner game and the method of playing the same in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new spinner game and the method of playing the same which has many of the advantages of the spinning games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new spinner game and the method of playing the same which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art spinning games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new spinner game and the method of playing the same for providing a fun-filled game which gives an advantage to a player having a high degree of coordination.
Still yet another object off the present invention is to provide a new spinner game and the method of playing the same that is easy and convenient to set up.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new spinner game and the method of playing the same that signals out those players having a high degree of quickness and coordination to effectively play the game well.